Head Boy
by thecenterofwinter
Summary: A short one. James and Lily are Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts. This is their first day back.


"I can't believe it," said James Potter as he looked on at the Hogwarts Express.

"Who cares? Just get on the bloody train already," Sirius Black said impatiently.

James ignored his best friend. "This is the last time we will board this train and go to Hogwarts."

"That's great. Why so contemplative?"

"Oh…nothing," James muttered quickly. "Let's go."

The two seventh years boarded the Hogwarts Express and joined their friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, in a compartment. The four of them, who nicknamed themselves 'The Marauders', had become inseparable over their years spent together at Hogwarts, and they complemented each other perfectly. Remus was responsible and brainy, and Peter was the awkward but undyingly loyal one. Sirius, good-looking and clever, was always on top of everything, while James was usually a mess, but intelligent and charismatic all the same.

"Oh, bugger," James groaned as they exchanged enthusiastic back-slaps and hellos. "Head boy duty."

"Oh! I forgot! You've been made Head Boy!" Peter exclaimed, gawking at the badge on James's robes.

"Yes, Wormtail, we are quite aware," Sirius snarled.

"Who would've thought? James Potter as Head Boy," Remus mused. They all laughed. Everyone was aware of James's mischievous and, often, not-so-civil ways. What had James done to earn that position?

"I'll catch up with you guys later," said James as he left the compartment in a hurry.

* * *

James and his friends attended the wizarding school Hogwarts.

He knew that he would have a dull five hours of patrolling the corridor in store for him, but, as he scurried to his post, he walked right into the Head Girl.

"Er, hello," he managed.

"James," Lily Evans acknowledged with a polite smile. James couldn't help staring into her startlingly green eyes.

"How was your summer?" he asked. James had known Lily, also a Gryffindor, since their first year at Hogwarts. As Lily, who was muggle- born, grew into a gifted and beautiful witch, James began taking a shining to her. Unfortunately, Lily never returned the feeling – she often accused 

James of arrogance and abuse of his popularity. He had spent the most part of his last two years plotting ways to convince her to go out with him, but had finally given up. Now, all he wanted was to be on friendly terms with her.

Lily replied, "It was…good. Yours?"

"Not bad."

A brief silence followed, and James knew what was coming.

"Have you told anyone?" Lily whispered.

"No."

This was followed by a longer silence.

"I told my sister, Petunia."

James stared at her in disbelief. "You...what?"

Their conversation was cut short by a commotion of hexes and snapping beans from the South end of the train.

"I'll go take care of that," said Lily, her curtain of fiery red hair swaying behind her as she strode hastily away, leaving James wondering just what had happened.

* * *

James did not see Lily again until the feast, and, even then, they did not get a chance to communicate. The whole population of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall, which was decorated to such grandeur that the first-years were speechless. James took a minute to remember what it was like to be a wide-eyed freshman, oblivious to the problems he would have to face today.

The Gryffindor table was abuzz with chatter, but there was a slightly subdued air to it all. James knew that it was because of Voldemort, the Dark Lord, who was rising to power. Over the summer, many schoolmates had lost loved ones in the war that had taken over the wizarding world. 'The Dark Days', these times were called. Fear was rampant and death became commonplace. Hogwarts was now one of the few remaining safe places, a stronghold in this age of terror.

Over at the staff table, Dumbledore rose from his seat and all fell silent immediately.

"I hope that you are not too full to spare a few moments to listen to an old man's words," began Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" He paused for a minute. "I understand the situation that is arising, and I extend my sincerest sympathies to all those that have been affected. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins: I must take this moment to stress how vital it is that we 

unite in these darkest of times. It is through each other that we will find hope, and it is through hope that we will find strength. You are all aware that you are safe here amidst the ancient magic protecting Hogwarts, but the safety in your futures depends upon yourselves. We are given the privileges to nurture magic and, more importantly, humanity, and the responsibility is ours to make the right choices."

He raised his goblet and smiled warmly. "Here's to a prosperous year of growth and learning. Now, if I am not mistaken, I believe there are warm and comfortable beds awaiting you in your dormitories. Goodnight."

With that, the students stood up and shuffled out of the Great Hall, led by their prefects. The Head Boy and Girl stayed behind to herd out stragglers and tell off troublemakers. James had to admit that he was enjoying his newly-found authority.

* * *

When it was just himself and Lily left in the Great Hall, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped.

"Shhh. Not here," said Lily.

The two Gryffindors silently exited the Great Hall. When they found themselves in a dark, empty corridor, James felt it safe to speak.

"So, You-Know-Who-"

"Oh, come off it," Lily interrupted. "His name is _Voldemort_."

James looked upon her with an expression of horror. "Alright. Voldemort. Did he come after you?"

"No," replied Lily quickly. "But…he…" Lily trailed off, looking down at the stony floor.

"What happened?" said James, not masking the concern in his voice.

When Lily raised her head, her eyes were shining with tears. "He killed my parents, James.


End file.
